


El Príncipe de Alhazard

by AyrtonScar



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyrtonScar/pseuds/AyrtonScar
Summary: Cuando un príncipe de otro universo se le presenta a Nanoha en sueños ella se termina de dar cuenta de algo que desde antes le debió parecer obvio... Nanoha X Fate (y también Yuuno con un papel importante).
Relationships: Fate Testarossa Harlaown/Takamachi Nanoha
Kudos: 3





	El Príncipe de Alhazard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [El Príncipe de Alhazard](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/716033) by saizoouuuh. 



> Bueno, esta historia no es mía, como dice arriba pertenece a saizoouuuh, yo solo ando haciendo el favor de postearlo acá porque no tiene cuenta de ao3, el original pueden encontrarlo en FFNet icando el link n.n

En la actualidad (o lo que es la actualidad para lo que corresponde al año 2025 en la Tierra) se desarrolló el siguiente diálogo en uno de los jardines del gigantesco complejo de palacios ubicado en el centro de la capital del reino onírico denominado "Alhazard":

– ¿Para qué me mandaste a llamar, madre?

Preguntó Scrya Yuuno, el príncipe heredero, entrando en uno de los jardines más pequeños de los que disponía el complejo de palacios.

– Ah, Yuuno, gracias por atender tan rápido a mi llamado. Verás, quiero que escojas alguna novia que de verdad te guste para que alcance a ver pronto el rostro de mi nieto. Ya sabes que soy un poco vieja…

La señora Scrya Yuuko iba siempre al grano. Yuuno por su parte se guardó los anteojos en el bolsillo de su pantalón y respondió lo siguiente:

– Madre, sigo sin tener mucho interés en emparejarme. Ya sabes que cuando llegue el momento yo podré dirigir muy bien el reino aunque no tenga a una reina al lado…

Yuuno sonrió ligeramente mirando a su madre que en ese momento dejaba de regar las plantas y ésta también lo miró directo a los ojos:

– No me estás entendiendo pues sé muy bien que serás un excelente rey pero quiero asistir a que mi nieto aprenda a pararse y a andar, a que diga papá y abuela, a jugar con él o con ella y a contarle relatos para chicos antes de dormir.

Yuuno en ese momento se sonrojó ligeramente bajando un poco la vista.

– Oh, ¿será que no te gustan las mujeres? En cualquier caso no me molestaría para nada que adoptes a un nene o a una nena.

Yuuko dejó la regadera sobre el pasto recién cortado y se cruzó de brazos entrecerrando los párpados.

– No es tan así, madre. Verás, podría decir que me entrevisté con varias ciudadanas y hasta salí a citas con algunas pero ninguna me gustó lo suficiente como para proponerle noviazgo. Pero te digo más: hasta yo noto que algo me falta en la vida para ser del todo feliz pero no sé si ese algo es enamorarme y luchar por ese amor. De verdad que no lo sé…

Las orejas zorrunas de Yuuko se movieron ligeramente al entender un poco más la situación de su único hijo. La señora Scrya tomó de nuevo la palabra:

– Siendo así, ¿qué te parecería asistir al templo de las sacerdotisas de Kannazuki?

Las sacerdotisas del templo Kannazuki eran famosas por ser casamenteras y en menor medida por sus adivinanzas del futuro cercano y hasta de mediano plazo.

– No lo sé, madre, algo tan vago como la adivinanza no es algo que me termine de convencer pero por ser vos la que me lo pide asistiré con presteza y con buenos modales.

Y así lo hizo el príncipe heredero.

Lo atendió apenas pisó el umbral la sacerdotisa del sol: Kurusugawa Himeko. A Yuuno ya la sacerdotisa de por sí le pareció muy guapa pero como joven con buenos modales se reservó este pensamiento y adelantó el paso cuando Himeko lo iba dejando atrás. Luego ingresaron al edificio de madera y cemento y Yuuno vio a Himemiya Chikane, la sacerdotisa de la luna, que le acercaba un espejo de mediano tamaño que agarraba de la parte tanto de arriba como de abajo.

– Yuuno-San, la reina ya nos informó el para qué de su visita y ya consultamos al espejo mágico si el suyo es un mal de amor y todo parece indicar que sí que lo es. Por favor mire el espejo con detenimiento por unos momentos.

Así lo hizo Yuuno y en el centro del espejo le apareció la imagen de una joven pelirroja de cabello largo y con una trenza al costado, de ojos azules y piel clara que apenas pasaría de los 15 años. Yuuno se sorprendió ante la belleza que le parecía esa jovencita y casi notó que le fallaban las piernas pero logró mantener la compostura en presencia de las sacerdotisas.

– Vaya, en efecto sí que era un mal de amor, ¿eh?

Mencionó Chikane casi sonriendo.

– Chikane, por favor no seas descortés con el príncipe…

La reprendió Himeko.

Pero Yuuno no las escuchaba bien sino que estaba alborozado con la imagen de aquella muchacha. ¿Cómo es que le pasaba algo así? Él, que nunca pensó con detenimiento en noviazgos y menos aún en el casamiento…

– Yuuno-San, déjeme acompañarlo hasta su auto.

Dijo Himeko ofreciéndole el brazo en vista de que parecía que el príncipe se iba a caer en cualquier momento.

– ¿Eh…? Ah, sí, gracias…

Fue su torpe respuesta.

Himeko en efecto lo acompañó hasta su auto y Chikane le entregó al heredero el espejo mágico para que lograra conocer más sobre la que se le apareció en el mismo.

**En la habitación de Yuuno…**

Apenas hubo llegado a su pieza Yuuno volvió a mirar el espejo ovalado y lo colocó en la pared más cercana a su cama. Las sacerdotisas le habían informado que dejando el espejo cerca de él mismo cuando durmiera podría no sólo verla sino hasta conectarse con la mente de aquella criatura para poder comunicarse con ella en sueños. Y así lo hizo.

**Una semana después…**

Testarossa Fate estaba más nerviosa de lo habitual pues hace poco se terminó de dar cuenta y de aceptar su amor de pareja por su amiga de toda la vida Takamachi Nanoha. Y estaba más nerviosa que nunca porque Nanoha le había pedido que se vieran en la azotea de la escuela tras las clases de la escuela. Fate se preguntaba si podría tratarse de aquello que se imaginaba… o mejor dicho de aquello que quería imaginar…

– Fate-Chan…

La saludó Nanoha mientras cerraba la puerta de la azotea.

– Ah, Nanoha… ¿qué era lo que querías decirme…?

Fate se sentó en el banco casi pegado a la reja de contención del sitio mostrando más calma de la que de verdad tenía.

– Verás, Fate-Chan… – Empezó a decir Nanoha cuando tomó asiento al lado de Fate – quiero confesarte algo que me parece muy importante…

Fate entonces se puso aún más nerviosa y espero pacientemente a que Nanoha continuara:

– Esta última semana estuve soñando todas las noches con un príncipe vestido de anaranjado…

– ¿Eh…?

Fate se preguntó a qué venía lo de un príncipe de anaranjado…

– Disculpa, te lo cuento mejor: desde hace una semana cada vez que duermo y por ende que sueño me encuentro con un príncipe llamado Scrya Yuuno en un hermoso y gran jardín en medio de un complejo de palacios… Pero Fate, el propio Yuuno me explicó que estos encuentros no son casuales sino que los provoca él mismo… Fate-Chan…

Fate vio que Nanoha sonreía de forma lastimera…

– Fate-Chan, el príncipe Yuuno de Alhazard, que así se llama ese reino onírico, me confesó que está enamorado de mí…

Fate abrió grande los párpados y cuando quiso decir algo le tembló la voz.

– ¿Fate-Chan…?

Fate al ver que Nanoha seguía con esa expresión lastimera entendió que estaba preocupando de más a Nanoha así que se armó de valor para hablar:

– ¿Y… qué le respondiste, Nanoha…?

Fate estaba hecha un manojo de inseguridades pero al menos pudo irse al quid de la cuestión sin mayor demora…

– Cuando me confesó su amor, tras una semana mostrándome el complejo de palacios y el centro de la capital mientras charlábamos de diversos temas… Yo le respondí que no notaba esa clase de afecto hacia él pero sí un gran respeto… Pero hay algo más: cuando Yuuno me dijo que me amaba noté como que se me estrujaba el corazón… Porque no sólo él me prometía una vida de docenas de miles de años si aceptaba ser su novia y futura esposa quedándome en Alhazard sino que además nunca podría volver hacia el estado de la vigilia… Pero… Pero no se me estrujaba el corazón por ninguna de esas impresionantes revelaciones… sino porque cuando Yuuno se me confesó terminé de darme cuenta de que yo ya amaba a alguien más… Fate-Chan… ¡Fate-Chan, yo sólo te amo a vos…!

Fate se llevó las manos a la boca y empezó a lagrimear… pero con todo el valor que tenía alcanzó a decir aquellas importantes palabras:

– Nanoha, yo también te amo… ¡Te amo! ¡Por favor sé mi novia!

Ambas jóvenes de 17 años se abrazaron y juntaron sus frentes y de pronto Nanoha empezó a reírse leventemente.

– ¿Nanoha…?

– Ay, disculpa, Fate-Chan, pero es que… ¡estoy muy feliz…! ¿Vos notas hacia mí precisamente lo mismo que yo hacia vos?

– ¡Claro que sí! Siempre te amé pero al igual que vos nunca me terminé de dar cuenta hasta hace muy poco de mis sentimientos de amor y no se diga de juntar el valor para confesarme…

– Jiajajajaja, estamos iguales…

Ambas se agarraron de las manos y sin pensárselo mucho se besaron en los labios, en los cachetes, y en la nariz de la otra…

**Esa misma noche…**

Cuando Yuuno terminó sus deberes del día fue a su habitación y no fue muy grata su sorpresa al ver el espejo de las sacerdotisas de Kannazuki roto en docenas de pedazos… Ya sabía lo que significaba aquello… Aquella jovencita lo había rechazado seguramente porque ya había alguien más en su corazón… Pero Yuuno lo pensó fríamente… y llegó a la conclusión de que se había apresurado a confesarse… ¿Pero ahora mismo qué más podía hacer…? No quería obligar a Nanoha a amarle sino que quería que ella se quedara a su lado por su propia voluntad…

Aquella noche por primera y seguramente por última vez en su vida Yuuno el príncipe heredero del maravilloso y eterno Alhazard lloró desconsoladamente sobre su cama…

**FIN**


End file.
